U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015058160 discloses a method and system for recommending online products. In the method, when a query product image is received, the system extracts color features of the query product image and finds matched product images, which are similar in terms of color matching, among a plurality of product images for recommendation.
Specifically, the system looks up in a database of product images and compares the color features of the query product image and the color features of the product images, order to pick up matched product images. Machine learning may be employed to increase efficiency of the above processes.